farm_heroes_sagafandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Bean
Magic Bean is the minor currency in the game. It can be earned by successfully accomplishing a level. It may also be given by friends instead of a life when lives are already at max. Animals of the Farm Club want to be paid in beans and you get a score bonus fighting Rancid if you pay a significant amount of beans at the start of a rancid level. Before starting a level the Magic Shovel booster is available for 250 beans. If you need more Magic Beans in Farm Heroes, you should play each level until you reach 3 stars. The better your Growth Rate is in each level, the more Magic Beans you will get. There are three Star Growth Rates. Passing 1-Star Growth Rate, you can earn 75 Green Magic Beans. For 2-Star Growth Rate, the gift is 150 beans. Finally, by successfully accomplishing 3-Star Growth Rate, the reward is 250 beans. Note that, if you step-by-step passing three-star stages, you can obtain maximum 75+150+250=475 beans for each level. * 1 Star Growth Rate = 75 Magic Beans * 2 Star Growth Rate = 150 Magic Beans * 3 Star Growth Rate = 250 Magic Beans To beat Rancid the Raccoon, you can use Magic Beans to power up, which make it easier to achieve this goal and beat the level. For the first battle (level 10), this is the cost. * No Magic Beans (Free) = Hard difficulty level * 250 Magic Beans = Medium difficulty level (+1 bonus to every match) * 500 Magic Beans = Easy difficulty level (+2 bonus to every match) For the second battle (level 21), this is the cost. * No Magic Beans (Free) = Hard difficulty level * 375 Magic Beans = Medium difficulty level (+1 bonus to every match) * 750 Magic Beans = Easy difficulty level (+2 bonus to every match) For the third battle (level 33), this is the cost. * No Magic Beans (Free) = Hard difficulty level * 625 Magic Beans = Medium difficulty level (+1 bonus to every match) * 1250 Magic Beans = Easy difficulty level (+2 bonus to every match) For the fourth battle (level 53), this is the cost. * No Magic Beans (Free) = Hard difficulty level * 750 Magic Beans = Medium difficulty level (+1 bonus to every match) * 1500 Magic Beans = Easy difficulty level (+2 bonus to every match) For the fifth and all subsequent battles (level 63 and onward), this is the cost. * No Magic Beans (Free) = Hard difficulty level * 875 Magic Beans = Medium difficulty level (+1 bonus to every match) * 1750 Magic Beans = Easy difficulty level (+2 bonus to every match) If you play on a PC with the help of a web interface.you will receive an increasing loyalty bonus of beans per day. On the first day, you get 75 beans, it then increases by 25 beans per day until 550. If you play on a mobile device you may participate in an event and get 5000 beans after 3 levels. Lives that your friends send to you will be converted into 100 beans if you have already 5 of them. Overall you will get more beans than you can use as long as you care. magic-beans-1.png|Level result (star meter, magic bean, score) (Web version) magic-beans-2.png|Magic bean reward screen when completing the level (Web version) magic-beans-3.png|Choosing the difficulty before starting the rancid level (Web version) Heroes_daily.png|Loyalty Bonus Magic Beans Announcing.png|Announcing Magic Beans 151102.png|Amount of magic beans on web version Magic Beans Choochoo and Hunter.png|With Choochoo and Hunter Magic Beans Shovel Booster.jpg|Using Shovel Booster Category:Elements